particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobura
The Republic of Cobura is a Nation that lays in the South Western edge of the Majatran continent, bordering the nations of Zardugal and Jakania. Cobura also shares a border separated by a lake with the Deltarian Empire. History Ancient History See Also: History of Tokundian People Historians have identified four distinct ethnic groups that lived in Cobura in ancient times. They are: the Irkawans, the Celts, the Augustanii, and in a later period the Tokundi. The Irkawans were the indigenous inhabitants of Cobura, and occupied an Empire that at its height stretched from the western coast of modern Irkawa to the southern mountains of Domale and eastern Dilganato. The period of this empire, from around 1000BC to 500AD saw the creation and establishment of a vast civilisation, much of it concentrated in the jungles of Central Cobura, as well as the western plains of Irkawa. In the period of 600AD to 1200AD the Irkawan civilisation began to steadily decline due to conflicts with the Augustanii, and eventually collapsed in the face of an invasion by the Tokundi. The Celts were settlers from Dovani and Dranland, arriving in Cobura around 1000AD and establishing settlements in the northern mountains and hills of Irkawa and Egato. They formed trade links with the Irkawans and Augustanii to the south and served as mercenaries for both sides in their conflicts. Some of the Welsh tribes established settlements in Dilganato following the arrival of the Tokundi peoples. The emergence of the Augustanii is shrouded in myth and legend. The stories of this civilisation suggest that their founders were great warriors who came to Majatra following a catastrophic conflict far to the east, and the survivors made their way inland until they finally settled in modern day Egato. The Augustanii civilisation is estimated to have emerged around 600BC and lasted until 1400AD when the Tokundi and other tribes raided the vast riches of the Augustanii Empire. The Augustanii Empire was forged in blood and steel, following conquests in Dilganato, Domale and present day Tokundi against the Irkawans. They built many of Cobura's great cities, including the capital Augustus, and the legacy of the Augustanii reaches all corners of Cobura. The Republic Cobura was founded in 2114. Shortly after the forming of the Republic, a military coup took place, putting a Tokundian led Junta in complete control of the nation. Despite the harsh repression of the regime, it still allowed elections to take place, and was eventually ousted from power in 2116 when the Liberal Technocrats became the dominant party. The democratisation process took several years, and the effects of the dictatorship's legacy live on today. The majority of Coburans believe in far-reaching civil liberties, and are suspicious of any attempts to clamp down on freedom of speech and other liberties. Anarchist Revolution Domestically, the National Confederation of Labour's Revolutionary Government lasted from 2365 to 2376. Many of its policies were introduced to national law. In the economic sphere, most corporate bodies were nationalised and then transferred to workers' co-operatives. In social affairs, personal freedoms were radically increased. The major exception was religion, which was officially outlawed; however, application of the law was limited to organised religion, with a corresponding campaign against private devotion seen as too invasive. In constitutional affairs, the NCL created a system of local and regional governments (LRGs), devolving many powers to assemblies, which it claimed was more democratic. Upon losing power in 2376, many of these policies were reversed by the new government. Modern Cobura There are 7 main political Groups in Modern Cobura, The New Velvet Mafia, The Peoples Revolutionary National League, The Coburan Nationalistic Party, The Democratic Socialist Party, Tokundski Nacionalisti, Civil Rights party and the Marxist Liberation Front of Cobura (the largest party) Nowadays, about 3095, we can see how social care has been modernized at Coburian lands... Two powerful parties try to improve civil rigths, political ideas; The democratic Socialist Party of Cobura, and The Coburian Digiparty, named DigiHuman Energy Party before. Culture Religion There are very few religious people in Cobura, with most of the population regarding themselves as Atheist, Agnostic or Deist. Religion in Cobura has comprised mostly Christianity and traditional faiths for most of its history. In recent centuries, more faiths have entered the country. Catholicism located in Nova Roma]] *Main Church: Coburan Catholic Church *Founded in Cobura: 2137 *Sects: Coburan,Terranian Catholicism took off in Coburan after the Creation of the Coburan Catholic Church. This sparked religious tension in the Governing Body as the LIA, supporters of the church, clashed with the NUP who believed their religion should be the only religion practiced in Cobura. No longer offically backed by a political party, Coburan Catholicism has declined recently but is still the top religion in Coburan. Christianity *Main Church: *Founded in Cobura: *Sects: Christianity has gained its way into Cobura through its recognition through-out Terra. They have never been in the National Spotlight but they heavily recruit new members to follow their ways, the right ways. This has caused sparks with some of the more devouts of the other religions, but for the most part things have gone peacefully. Islam *Main Place of Worship: The Great Mosque of Cobura *Founded in Cobura: 2230 *Sects: Sunni, Sufi Judaism located in Rio Irkawa, Irkawa]] *Main Place of Worship: The Irkawa Synagogue *Founded in Cobura: 2220 *Sects: Humanistic, Orthodox, Reform Judaism has gained its follwing through the Modern Economic Party of Cobura. With majority of the parties being members of Jewish sects, they have helped push Judaism into one of the top religions in Cobura. Judaism has stayed consistent in recent years, not losing or gaining much in followers. They have stuck to the idea of letting those interested find them, rather then going out and recruiting. Secularism The largest group in Cobura consists of secularists. They are mostly atheists and agnostics who are opposed to religious beliefs and who want to see a clear separation of church and state. Sports The national sport of Cobura is football, and is the most widely watched and played sport in the country. The Coburan Football Championship - the professional football league - is a regular topic of discussion amongst all Coburans and the Coburan Football Association (CFA) Manages the Annual League and Cup Tournaments. Boxing is also a popular sport in Cobura with many of its famous boxers coming from Princeps in the Egato provence. Food Economy Cobura is a fully industrialised nation, and most of its citizens work in factories in the manufacturing industries, or in the transport and infrastructure sector. The economy is mainly driven by the electronics and steel industries, with its main exports being semiconductors and silicon. Cobura also possesses some natural gas reserves, the extent of which is still to be established. In addition to the vast manufacturing base, Cobura has an emerging information technology sector, mainly controlled by large corporations. These areas have seen significant foreign investment by speculators and shareholders in other nations, leading to an IT market bubble forming. The other big industry in Cobura is the service, or retail sector, along with the Agriculture sector. Consumer consumption generally generates over 50% of GDP, with government investment within the 20 to 30% range. Foreign investment lags behind, making up around 10 to 15% of GDP. History Cobura had been a developing nation with a sub par economy compared to its neighbours, up until the 'anarchist revolution' which saw significant investment in industry and agriculture. The country then began a process of industrialisation and urbanisation, as more people migrated from the countryside to the big cities, looking for work in the factories of the workers co-operatives. Following the fall of the anarchists, the government continued to invest, this time mainly in health, welfare and education. Industry, agriculture, and infrastructure were largely neglected, leading to stagnation. In 2460, Andrei Razakashvili was appointed finance minister. He was to be an important figure in Cobura's economic future. He made heavy investments in Trade, Industry, Infrastructure and Transport. He also nationalised a lot of Cobura's resources and industries. Between 2469 and 2489 Cobura saw its largest growth rate in decades, with a 5.69% rise in GDP. This was accompanied however by a fall in GDP per capita of -0.73%. Andrei pushed through yet more nationalisation and government spending, this time looking to sectors like agriculture and science whilst still continuing to invest in industry and infrastructure. By 2510, GDP had risen 8.13%, and GDP per capita had risen by 1.37%. At this point, the Revolutionary Party withdrew from Government and a new finance minister took over. Military See Also: Coburan Armed Forces Government The Government of the Republic of Cobura is headed by the President, who serves as the face of the county for international and diplomatic purposes but has limited power otherwise. The President serves a term of 36 months, the current President is Emiliano Jara of the MLFC. The President heads the cabinet and makes all direct government decisions. Senate There are 501 seats in the Senate, Cobura's parliamentary body. All seats are elected every 36 months. Current Political Parties |- |Tokundski Nacionalisti (83 seats) | |- |People's Revolutionary National League (77 seats) | |- |Corburan Nationalistic Party (70 seats) | |- |Civil Rights Party (51 seats) | |- |Democratic Socialist Party of Cobura (50 seats) | |- |New Velvet Mafia (42 seats) |} The Ruling Government is a Coalition Consisting of The Marxist Liberation Front of Cobura, The Democratic Socialist Party of Cobura and The Peoples Revolutionary National League - All formed the first left-wing government Cobura has seen in over 150 years. Ideological positions See Also *Cobur *Coburan Civil War Category:Cobura Category:Nations Category:Majatra Category:Current Taxation Policy to be in Effect